Our Intermission
by heartofgoldd
Summary: The boys place a bet on the new girl that just moved in down the hall, but things quickly become complicated because Kendall actually has feelings for her.
1. First Encounters Leads To

**Hiya guys! New story that just kinda popped into my head; I tried writing this in third person, but sounds better in first person, so I hope you like it!**

I'm moving into my new apartment in the city. This is the first time I'll be on your own, and I'm so excited. This was definitely going to be a whole new experience—one I was looking forward too. Yes, I was going to miss living with my cousin Adam, but this was something I had to do.

I walk into the elevator, carrying the last box of my things from the car up to the apartment. It's a bit heavy, so I'm having some trouble with it as I walk out of the elevator. I manage to get to the apartment and pull out the key from my pocket while attempting to hold the box with one hand. But things don't really work out that way and the box starts to fall.

"Whoa there!" Someone says as they reach out and catch the box.

"Thank you so much!" I say to the person as I look up at them. It's a guy, who's incredibly good looking. He had gorgeous, green eyes, and a cute smile.

"You're new here," He says.

"Yea, I'm just now moving in."

He holds the box in one hand, perfectly, unlike you and offers you his other hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kendall."

I smile, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Amy."

"Well, Amy, I look forward to getting to know you," he says as he hands me your box. "I'll see you around."

"Yea definitely," I say as I walk into your apartment.

XxX

**Kendall's POV**

I walked into the apartment with a big smile on my face. Amy seems to be really nice, and she was gorgeous.

"Hey man, what's up with you?" James asks.

I don't want to say anything about Amy because I know for sure the guys will hound her. "Nothing."

"Please, I'm one of your best friends. I know when something is up. Why are you smiling so much? Did you meet someone?"

"Uhm What?"

"You did!" James says excitedly. "Hey guys, Kendall met a girl!"

I threw James an annoyed look, you really didn't want to talk about this with the other guys. Just then there was a knock on the door. I go to answer it.

"Amy?"

She smiles, "Hi, sorry, but I guess your watch must have fallen into my box somehow," she explains as she hands me my watch.

I didn't even notice it was missing. "Oh, thanks!"

"Hey Kendall, who's at the door?" James asks as he walks over. "Oh hi," he says to Amy with a huge smile. "I'm James."

"Nice to meet you, James. I'm Amy. I just moved in down the hall."

"Oh cool so we'll be seeing you around then?"

Amy nodded, "Yea, well I have to go now. See you later Kendall."

I closed the door and walk away.

"So this is the reason you were all smiley before?" James asks.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're kidding right? Did you not hear her? I was standing with you, and she said bye to you, just you."

"So, what's your point?" I asked him annoyed.

"You like her and she like you!" James says really loud.

"I do not like her." _Lies. I totally like her_.

"Well then," James began. "You won't mind if I or one of the other guys takes a chance with her?"

"I hear a bet coming on," Carlos says eagerly.

"You know it, bro. Logan you in?" James asks.

"Sure, why not, things are getting boring around her anyways."

_A bet? But I like her! No, I'm not doing this._

"Great! So first guy to take her out? Whatever happens then is between you and Amy." James clarifies.

Carlos and Logan agreed. I wanted to hit punch something.

"Alright, Kendall. Go get her to agree to come to dinner with all of us tonight so she can meet us," James tells you.

"Why me? I'm not participating in your little wager."

"Because she knows you, and she likes _you_," James explained as he pushed me out of the door.

I sighed, I really didn't want to do this. I slowly made my way towards Amy's apartment and knocked on the door.

She answered in a matter of seconds, "Hi," she says with a smile.

"Hey!" I couldn't help but smile in response. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me and James and rest of the guys tonight."

"Sure, sounds nice. I don't really know anyone here, so it'll be nice to make some friends."

I smiled, "Alright sounds good. I'll pick you up at 7, dress nice," I told her.

"Okay, can't wait."

**Go leave me a comment and let me know what you think! Wait till you guys see what I have in store:) **


	2. A Bad Night Out Turns To A Good Night In

**Hola! Sorry if part 1 was kinda confusing between the third peson and the first person. I started writing it in thrid person, but didn't like how it was turning out, so I changed it to first person-didn't do a good job, sorry again! But I think it's fixed in this part, so enjoy! WARNING:THIS PART CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

><p>I really wasn't sure what to wear, so I decided to keep it simple and casual, but still really nice. I found my favorite black dress—it had thin spaghetti straps and came down to my knees. I pinned my hair up into a half bun, and kept my makeup light.<p>

There was a knock on the door right as I walked out of the bathroom.

I opened the door, "Hi Kendall."

His eyes widened just a bit as he saw me, "You look great! Beautiful!"

I smiled and looked away, "Thanks, that's really sweet."

He smiled, "You ready?"

"Yea, let me just grab my bag." I left the door open as I walked towards the kitchen counter and grabbed my clutch, then walked back towards the door. "Okay ready!"

"Alright, let's get going then. Everyone is already downstairs waiting."

"Great, so aside from James, who else are we meeting?" I asked him. I was hoping that it would end up being just Kendall and I, but turns out 'everyone' was going to be there.

"Carlos and Logan. The four of us are best friends, and we're in a band together."

"Oh wow, that's so cool."

Kendall told me a bit about his band while we took the elevator down the stairs. I was pretty sure that I heard about them, I just never actually heard any of their stuff. I was promised that would change though.

"Kendall!" James called when we walked out of the elevator.

We walked up to where James was, "Amy," Kendall began. "This is Logan, and Carlos." He said gesturing to each of them. "Guys, this is Amy."

"Nice to meet you!" I told them.

The five of us left then; James drove us. I wasn't sure as to where we were going. Kendall never mentioned the name of the restaurant, and I never asked. During the drive, I was bombarded with questions, but for every question they each asked I had one in return. I was also pretty sure that I was getting hit on, by everyone except Kendall—which made me a little sad.

When we got to the restaurant, we were seated immediately. The place was pretty busy, so we didn't get a waiter right away. After about ten minutes, everyone started to get a bit antsy.

"What is taking so long?" Carlos asked impatiently. "Excuse me!" He said to waiter rudely. "Can we please get someone to help us?"

"Sure, just a second sir," the waiter told him and walked off hurriedly.

"We've been here for about fifteen twenty minutes now! This is ridiculous!" Logan complained.

"I don't know why we even bother coming here anymore," James commented.

I made a face, they were all being rude. I'm sure they could understand that the place was busy, so I saw no reason for them to carry on this way.

"Guys, chill!" Kendall said to them. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't angry.

A moment later, a waiter who was carrying a tray full of drinks passed by our table. He seemed to be in a rush because he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and he tripped over something causing the tray of drinks to fall… On me.

"What the hell, man?" Carlos asked outraged. He stood up out of his seat to bitch at the waiter. "You need to watch what you're doing. You guys are freaking unbelievable! First, you have us waiting here for like 20 minutes and then you spill all these drinks on our friend?"

He was going a bit too far, "Carlos, calm down." I wasn't even that angry.

"Where the hell is the manager? I wanna see him now!"

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry ma'am," the waiter said to me.

I shook my head, "It's fine, are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Amy, it's not okay!" Carlos said to me, still pretty angry. He turned back to the waiter, "I want to speak to your manager! NOW!"

"That won't be necessary," I told the waiter. I handed him the tray. "Just be more careful next time," I told him with a smile. After he left, I turned to Carlos. "What the hell is wrong with you? He fell, it was an accident! You didn't need to get that angry!"

Logan and James jumped to his defense, "What are you talking about, Amy? He was totally justified in yelling at that guy!"

I stood up, "And I'm totally justified in leaving. Thank you for dinner, I had a wonderful time," I said to all of them sarcastically. "Good night!" I walked away then. God, I was angry! I can't believe them! They were being so rude! "Taxi!" I called once I was outside.

XxX

I didn't go straight home, instead I went to the beach. Something about being there always helped me calm down after a stressful day; and though I wasn't stressed, I needed to calm down. After I regained my peaceful feeling towards the world, I went back home. It was nearly an hour after the whole dinner debacle that I reached my place. I walked out of the elevator and found Kendall sitting at my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I definitely did not want to deal with him right now.

"I'm sorry about dinner tonight."

"Why?" I asked him. "You hardly said a word to me all night." I unlocked the door and walked into the apartment. He followed and shut the door.

"Yea, but it was my idea so I feel bad."

I turned to look at him and rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Kendall."

He smiled, "You left before we even got a chance to order, so I took the opportunity and bought you dinner." He held up a bag.

Just as he said that my stomach growled.

He chuckled, "And it looks as if you're hungry too." He took my hand in his and led me to the dining room. "Come on, let's eat."

He sat down at the table with me and we ate dinner. Dinner with just Kendall was a lot different than what happened earlier tonight, it was what I wanted, for one, but it was calm—really nice.

"So," he began after we were done eating.

I raised an eyebrow, "So?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from me, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Interesting question. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He looked at me and smiled, "I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Ladies first."

I had no smart remark for that one. "No, no boyfriend."

His smile widened, "I don't have a girlfriend either. But there is this girl that I really, really like. But I'm not sure how she feels about me."

My heart fluttered, "Well maybe you should ask her how she feels."

He turned to face me, pulled his hand out of his pockets, and took both my hand in his. He looked me in the eyes and began, "For the short amount of time that I've known you, I think you're amazing and I was wondering how,"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. I pulled him closer then he already was and kissed him. It took him a moment to fully respond. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground slightly, so he wouldn't have to reach down to continuing kissing me.

I pulled away after another moment, "Sorry, that was a bit forward," I said to him a bit out of breath.

His arms were still wrapped around my waist, "You don't see me complaining," he whispered against my lips. He kissed me again. I parted my lips slightly and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. His hands slowly made their way from my waist as he started to explore the rest of me—his movements were slow and gentle so that he wouldn't do anything too risky.

Like him, my hands were busy too. My hands roamed from his chiseled chest down to his define abs. He pulled away and started giggling.

"You're ticklish?"

He nodded, a bit embarrassed, "Only slightly."

I tried to hide my smile. "That's cute."

He frowned, "Are you ticklish?" He asked after a moment, raising an eyebrow.

Yes… "No," I said backing away from him slowly.

"Are you sure? I'd like to test that theory." He reached out for me, but I ran.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"That can be arranged!" He laughed as he started chasing me.

I ran around the couch in the living room and he hopped over it, landing in front of me. I turned around and ran into my bedroom, where he caught me by my wrist and pulled me to him. "Let's see now?" He ran his fingers slowly across my stomach and I laughed hysterically. "Ah-ha!"

"Shut up and kiss me!" I told him as I pulled him again. His lips met mine hungrily. He started walking forward, allowing me to walk backwards, until I collapsed on my bed and he collapsed onto me.

My hands reached in between us and unbuttoned his shirt. Without breaking the kiss, he threw it off hastily. He rolled over so that I was not laying on top of him; his hand found the zipper to my dress and slowly began un-doing it. When he finally had it all the way down, I pulled away and removed the dress. I quickly found his lips; he rolled over so that he was on top of me again. His hands roamed my body, as mine did his.

He pulled away after a moment, "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you or anything."

I smiled, "I would have said something a long time ago if I didn't want to do this, Kendall."

"Okay, but,"

I cut him off again with a quick kiss, "You worry too much."

He chuckled, "If you're sure."

I nodded, "I am."

He kissed me then and he hands reached up to unclip my bra. Once he got that off, he started playing with my breasts. I let out a soft moan. He chuckled and released my lips as he started kissing down my neck, towards my breasts. He starts sucking on a nipple and I let out another moan.

"You like that, baby?" He asked.

"Mmm, very much."

He chuckled as he started sucking on the other nipple. His hand moved lower and he started playing with the hem of my panties.

"Ugh! Kendall, stop being a fucking tease, already!"

He laughed, "Haven't you ever heard that patience is a virtue?"

I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed onto his shoulders as I flipped him over so that I was on top of him. I quickly removed his boxers. "Yea, but we really shouldn't be talking about being virtues when we're having sex," I said leaning in to kiss him

"Mmm, I agree," he said as he ripped my panties.

"Hey! I really liked those!"

He quickly flipped my back on my back. "I'll buy a new pair," he said as he quickly thrusted into me.

I let out a small yelp. He continued thrusting into me. I wrapped my legs around him like before. "Harder Kendall." I moaned.

He complied; thrusting harder and faster. It was hard to keep pace with him, but I managed. I pulled his mouth back to mine after a while. The physical part was great, but I need this—I needed his lips on mine.

"Kendall, I think I'm about to,"

"I know, babe. Me too."

We both reached our climax at the same time, making things even more perfect. He pulled out and collapsed on top of me.

"Wow," he breathed.

I chuckled. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

He rolled off of me and pulled me to face him. "No regrets, right, Amy?"

I kissed him, "None," I whispered against his lips.

XxX

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Kendall's arms. I didn't want to wake up, so I quietly got out of bed, grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom. While showering, I thought about last night. I didn't have any regrets, everything was perfect. Living here wasn't going to be bad at all.

I grabbed my towel and walked back into the bedroom. Kendall was still sleeping on the bed. I walked past the bed to get to my closet when a pair of arms were around my waist pulling me back on the bed.

"Hi there," Kendall said as he kissed me.

"Mmm good morning," I responded as he started kissing down my neck. He started fidgeting with my towel. "Kendall!" I complained. "Not now!"

"When then?" he asked as he looked into my eyes very innocently.

"Later. Tonight." I said, blurting out the first thing that popped into my head.

He smiled, "At my place, after I make you dinner."

"Okay," I smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

It was silent for a moment, and then, "I thought you left because you were unhappy about what happened last night."

I pulled his face up to mine, "I told you, I don't regret anything that happened last night." I kissed him softly. "Please stop doubting yourself."

He smiled, "I will."

There was a loud knock on the door. Who could that be?

"Coming," I yelled. Hopefully, whoever it was, heard me.

I ran to my dresser and pulled on some panties and a bra, quickly. And found a shirt, Kendall's shirt from last night, and put that one as well.

"That's a good look for you," he says with a smile.

I blushed, "Shut up and stay here!" I didn't really think about pulling on some pants seeing as I was in a hurry to get to the door. I opened it. "Carlos? What are you doing here?"

**And there it is! I hope everything made sense this time! What do you guys think? Leave me your comments! I can't wait for you guys to read the rest:) As always, thanks you for reading lovlies*heart* And remember, keep on rushing:)**


	3. Happiness Quickly Fades

**Here's the next part! :) I hope you like it! Things start to get complicated here...**

* * *

><p>Carlos looked taken back, probably because I wasn't wearing any pants. "Hi," he said after a moment. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."<p>

Ahh, last night. Last night was horrible; well, not all of last night. "What about it?"

He looked sad? "I'm really sorry about the way I acted. I behaved badly and I just wanted to apologize for it."

In all honesty, I wasn't mad at him anymore. If I hadn't walked out on him and the others, then Kendall and I probably wouldn't have had last night. I smiled, "It's alright, Carlos. You were just being a good friend. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Well you accept my apology too?"

His face seemed to drop a little more when I mentioned 'friend'. "Of course I will, what are friend for, right?" He asked after a moment.

I smiled, "Right!"

There was an awkward silence…

"Is there anything else that you needed?"

"Will you let me make it up to you? Tonight? Let me take you out or something."

I shook my head, "You don't have to, Carlos. You're already forgiven. Besides, I already have plans tonight."

His jaw flexed. "Okay. I really like your shirt. It's similar to the one Kendall was wearing last night. You haven't seen him by any chance, have you?"

Uh-oh, this was going to be awkward. Just then, Kendall walked out my bedroom with nothing but boxers on and comes to the door.

"Carlos!" He said with a big smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I blushed just a bit, "Heh-heh, found him!"

Carlos turned a bright shade of red and looked really pissed off. I looked at Kendall, who was completely ovules to what was going on.

"Uhm, Carlos, are you alright?" I asked after a moment.

He took a deep breath, "Yea, I'm fine. I have to get going. I'll see you guys later." He walked of very quickly.

I closed the door, "I wonder what that was about."

Kendall spun me around to face him, "I don't know." He leaned in to kiss me.

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that one of his best friends, whose pretty much naked, came walking out of my bedroom," I suggested after he pulled away.

He nodded, "Maybe?"

"Kendall!"

He chuckled, "What? You were the one who said it." I looked at him, "What do you want me to do, Amy? You want me to talk to him?"

I nodded, "Make sure he's okay, yea?"

He sighed, "Okay, I will."

I reached up and kissed him, "thank you!"

He chuckled and started unbuttoning my—his—shit. I slapped his hand away. "What do you think you're doing?"

He chuckled, "Getting my shirt so I can go home. Why? Do you have something else that you'd rather me be doing?" He asked me as he backed me into the door.

I shook my head quickly, "Not until tonight."

He chuckled, "I wish it were tonight right now," he said as he leaned in to kiss me again.

XxX

I went over to Kendall's at about six-ish. I knocked on the door.

"Hello beautiful," he said with a big smile as he opened the door.

I smiled, "Hi there!" I walked inside his apartment. "Nice place."

"Thanks, I'm constantly working on it." He took my hand in his and pulled me with him towards the kitchen.

"Ohh something smells good! What's for dinner?"

He let go of my hand to finish cooking, "Pasta."

"And you cooked this, right?" I asked a bit skeptically.

He nodded, "Yea, you'll find that I'm very handy in the kitchen," he winked.

I giggled, "We shall see."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you doubting my mad cooking skills?"

"Maybe," I teased.

He walked around the counter and grabbed my waist. "Prepare to eat your words."

I smiled, "You know, I've never been this happy about being wrong."

He kissed me. "Let's eat!"

His cooking was delicious, of course. I was teased endlessly about 'doubting his mad skills.' When we were done, I helped him clean up. While were washing the dishes, I asked him about Carlos.

"Did you talk to him?"

"I tried calling, but he didn't answer. I tried calling Logan and James too, but they didn't answer either."

"That's wired!" Where they avoiding him? I hope it wasn't because of me.

"Mmm, yea it is," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "But I really don't wanna talk about that right now." He started kissing up the back of my neck.

I shifted so that I was facing him, "Oh? What would you rather us talk about then?"

He picked me up and put me on the counter; I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I'd rather not have us talk at all," he said as he crushed his lips against mine. He picked me up again and started walking while my tongue explored all areas of his mouth, as his did mine. He, finally, dropped me on a bed and I, instantly, pulled him on top of me.

"Someone's anxious," he said in between kisses. He pulled off my top.

"Yea, it looks like it's you!"

He started kissing down my neck, past my breasts, and onto my stomach. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled those off too. "God, you're so beautiful."

I pulled his face up to mine again. "Thank you, so are you. Now take off your pants." He did as he was told and I pulled off his shirt.

He wasted no time unclipping my bra and, thankfully, slipping off my panties instead of ripping them. He pulled off his boxers and, once again, thrusted into me. His lips found mine and his hands massaged my breasts as he started pumping—gentle at first, but gradually gaining speed and force. I let out moan after moan, which only seemed to encourage him more.

"Gosh, babe, you're so tight!"

"I think I'm going to come soon." I managed to get out breathlessly.

He trusted into me one last time, very boldly, and that did it. I also felt him reach his climax as well.

"That was even better than last night," Kendall whispered into my ear and then started kissing along my jawline.

"Mmm I agree," I said before his lips found mine again.

He rolled off of me and onto the side. "Amy?"

I turned so that I was facing him. "Yes?"

He smiled at me and brought his hand up to my face, lightly stroking it. "I want to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then something, maybe sadness, crept into his eyes. "I. I." He paused.

"Is everything okay, Kendall?"

He nodded, "Yes, everything is fine. I just want you to know that even though you just moved here, I really do care about you. There's still so much that we don't know about each other, but I can't wait to find out everything there is to know about you."

I smiled, "You are too cute, you know that?" I reached up to kiss him. "I can't wait to learn everything about you either."

XxX

I woke up the next morning to Kendall's eyes wide open staring at me.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"A little after ten."

"Oh, that is late."

He chuckled, "Do you wanna stay for breakfast?"

I nodded, "that would be nice!"

He smiled and kissed my forehead and hopped out of bed. He pulled on some boxers.

I got out of bed and looked pulled on my panties and bra, but couldn't find my top. "Uhm Kendall?"

He tossed me shirt and some pants, "Here, you can wear these."

"Thanks!"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll be back, get dressed!" He said as he pulled in the bedroom door as he walked out. It didn't shut all the way though, so I could hear what was going on.

"Carlos?" I heard Kendall say. "Where have you been? I tried calling you yesterday, but you didn't answer."

"I was busy," Carlos snapped. _What's his problem?_

"Uh okay. What's up?"

"I thought you didn't like Amy, Kendall? And then when I try to make a move on her, I see you walking out of her bedroom with practically nothing on?"

I thought about walking out of the bedroom, but maybe this wasn't such a good time.

"Carlos, can you please calm down for a moment?" Kendall said.

"Calm down? Kendall, you knew about the bet! I don't get it; I don't see why you let it happen if you liked her! We would have backed off if we knew!"

_Bet? About me?_ I felt the tears coming down my face. I stood up and looked around the room and found my clothes. I picked everything up and opened the door. Kendall and Carlos looked at me.

"Amy!"

"I think I should be going," I said while more tears ran down my face.

"Wait, Amy, please listen." Kendall said walking towards me. He tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away.

"So what was the bet, Kendall? Hmm? Who could get me into bed first? Was that it?"

"Amy, it wasn't like that!" He said as he grabbed my hand and forced me to face him. "Please just listen, my feelings for you are real!"

"How can I believe that when you lied to me all this time?"

"Amy please, you have to believe me. I think I might love you!"

I snorted, "That is utter bull! I can't believe this. Please let me go."

"Amy, how can you say that? After everything that we shared,"

"Let me go, Kendall."

"Amy,"

That was it. I swung my free hand across his face. "Let me go!"

He looked at me with sad eyes as he let go of my hand. "Amy, I. I'm sorry."

"Save it for someone who wants to listen, Kendall." I walked passed him.

"Amy, he wasn't." Carlos began.

I rushed passed him too, I didn't want to hear anything he had to say either. I walked back to my apartment with tears in my eyes and a broken heart. There was no way in hell that I was going to stay here anymore. I couldn't.

**Dundundun... So... What do you guys think? Go leave me your comments! I love you for reading!:) And remember, keep on rushing*heart***


	4. Running

**This part is really short and is just meant to be a filler. I know that things are moving kinda fast, but this is just how I saw everything playing out in my head. So anyways, I hope you guys like it:)**

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I mean, I knew I couldn't stay here with Kendall right down the hall. But where was I supposed to go? I just moved in here… I found my phone and dialed the number I knew by heart.<p>

There were three rings, "Hey Amy! What's going on?"

"Adam?" I said through the tears.

"Amy? What happened? Are you crying?"

"Adam, would it be okay if I stayed with you for a while longer? I don't think life in the city is cut out for me."

"Amy? What happened?" Adam asked me. "Do I need to come kick someone's ass?

I laughed a bit at that, "No, you don't need to kick anyone's ass. It just that… I ended up sleeping with one of my neighbors and it turned out that he didn't really sleep with me because he likes me, he did it for a bet."

There was dead silence on the other end of the line.

"Adam?"

"Are you sure I don't need to kick anyone's ass?"

I laughed again, "Adam, I just need to get away from this place for a while and figure out what I want to do."

"You're always welcome at my place; I don't know why you left in the first place. You didn't have too."

I sighed, "I know, Adam, but I needed to be on my own. But right now, I really need you."

"Come on over!"

"Thank you! I'll see you in a bit," I told him.

"Alright. Hey Amy, I love you."

"Love you too, Adam."

I grabbed a box of clothing that I had yet to unpack, my purse, and my keys and headed out the door. As I walked into the elevator, I felt a weird twinge in my stomach. It was almost as if I wanted to throw up.

**This is for this chapter. I should have the next part up soon! The next part is where it starts getting interesting once again. As always, thanks for reading, now go leave me a review please:) And remember, keep on rushing lovlies *heart***


	5. Back With A Surprise

**Here's the next part! :) Hope you guys like! Again, I know that it's sorta face paced, but this is just how I saw everything play out! Now, on to the story!**

* * *

><p>I stood outside looking up at the place that I called home for two days. Those two days were quite possibly the best two days of my life; those two days gave me everything that I had now. Those two days seemed like a lifetime ago.<p>

Four years passed and this was the first time that I looked back, that I came back to this place. I only hoped that it had what I was looking for. I walked into the building and headed straight for the elevator. It was really stupid for me to not live here and still pay rent on the place. I couldn't run from it anymore, and I couldn't waste any more money. I was going to live in my apartment even if Kendall still lived down the hall.

I pulled the key out of my bag and opened the door. Everything was still where I left it. Adam and Avery are going to get here soon, so I better finish unpacking all of these boxes so Avery won't get into too much trouble. I closed the door and started to finish unpack.

XxX

**Kendall's POV**

There was a knock on my door. "Hey Carlos, what's up?"

He looked confused, "Nothing. Did someone move into Amy's apartment?"

"What?"

"I could have sworn I saw someone walk into her apartment when I walked out of the elevator."

I snorted, "Please Carlos, don't be stupid. You know no one lives there."

He shrugged, "I know what I saw man."

I sighed.

_Amy… It's been, what, four years since I last saw her? After she walked out on me that day, I gave her some space thinking that she needed time to cool off, but when I went to see her the next day there was no answer at her door. The same thing the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. I asked the landlord what happened to her, he didn't know—all he knew was the she paid her rent every month, so he wasn't too concerned as to what happened to her. No matter what, though, I always thought about her. I know that's silly since we hardly knew each other, but there was a connection—one that I never felt with anyone else. She was special and I let her get away. I should have just told her about the stupid bet the last night we were together. At least she would have heard it from me, and not the way she found out. Maybe if I told her then she would still be here today, and we might still be together—be happy, together._

I sighed again. It really wasn't healthy for me to have feelings for someone I haven't seen in such a long time, not to mention that I had no idea where she was. But I couldn't help but feel the way that I do.

There was another knock on the door. This time it was Logan and James.

"There are lights on in Amy's apartment," Logan says. "Is she back?"

"I think so," Carlos says. "Kendall doesn't wanna believe me though."

I looked at my friends, "Carlos, you said you saw someone walk into the apartment, you never said you thought it was Amy."

He shrugged, "That's what I meant."

There was a loud thump. I looked around confused, everyone was confused.

"So someone is definitely living in the apartment?" James says out loud.

"I doubt it."

"If it's a girl, can we"

"Haven't you learned anything from the last time, James?" I asked annoyed. This was how all my problems were started in the first place.

After Amy left, they guys and I felt horrible. Sure, I didn't take part in the bet, but I knew about it. Carlos felt bad because Amy found out the way she did, and James and Logan felt bad for acting like jerks. They all felt bad for me since I slept with her, got punched, and then had her walk out on me. After that, the guys never placed anymore bets, at least none that I knew off.

"I think we should go see if someone is living there or not," Logan suggested.

They would not let it go, would they? "Fine, we can check to see if someone is living there. We'll do it when we get back though. Let's go to the studio and finish the last couple of tracks."

We all walked out of my apartment and passed Amy's place, where there was a silence-which led me to believe that no one really was there. As we walked into the elevator a man and a little boy walked out. I had never seen come to his floor ever, but the elevators shut before I could see which apartment he entered.

XxX

**Amy's POV**

The place wasn't as messy when Adam got here with Avery. Thanks goodness; I didn't need Avery to make an even bigger mess.

"Here, take him while I go get his things from the car," Adam said to me as he handed me my son.

The living room and kitchen were all fixed up. The dining room wasn't so bad. I just had to pack away all my clothes and what not, and fix up Avery's room. Adam brought Avery's playpen, his walker, and his high chair up in one trip; I'm not sure how he managed.

"You're gonna be okay, here?" Adam asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, Adam. Things are going to be great, I promise! You're gonna stay for dinner right?"

He nodded, "Of course, I didn't do all this hard work for nothing."

I made dinner for us while Adam played with Avery for a while.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, buddy." Adam said to him.

Avery smiled and hugged him, "I'm gonna miss you too!"

Avery was a little over 3 years old, he was talking, sort of, and walking, and getting into trouble all the time. He was a sweetheart though, and I loved him more than anything else in the world.

Dinner didn't take that long to make. I fed Avery quickly and he sat with Adam and I while we ate our food. When we were done, Adam insisted on cleaning up; so I let him while I played with Avery.

"I'm gonna go get the rest of the things from the car," Adam said to me as he walked out the door.

I nodded. "So Avery, what do you think? You gonna like it here?"

He looked up at me and smiled, "YES!"

I picked him up, "Good!"

"Momma, does daddy leave her?"

I wasn't sure what to say. When I was going to respond, there was a knock on the door. I put Avery back on the floor and walked over to the door. "That was fast," I said thinking it was Adam who was behind the door.

"Amy?" Kendall asked confused. The other guys had similar expressions on their faces as well. "What are you doing here? When did you get back? Where have you been?"

"Momma!" Avery says as he grabbed onto my legs to avoid falling.

"Momma?" Kendall asks with a raised eyebrow.

**And there it is! What do you guys? By the way, Happy New Year!:) I hope you guys didn't get too crazy! I love you for reading, now go leave me a comment, kay? And as always, keep on rushing *heart*  
><strong>**Ohhh, guys, if you really enjoy reading my stories (and you have a tumblr) you can check out .com. I co-own the blog with 2 other girls who are amazing writers as well, and we write little drabbles and such about the guys. You can go read and leave requests and what not :)**


	6. Together Again

**I told you guys it was fast pace:P I love reading yall's comments on how she should have talked to Kendall since it might be his kid... But ya know, it didn't happen... Here's the next part!:)**

* * *

><p>"Amy?" Kendall asked confused. The other guys had similar expressions on their faces as well. "What are you doing here? When did you get back? Where have you been?"<p>

"Momma!" Avery says as he grabbed onto my legs to avoid falling.

"Momma?" Kendall asks with a raised eyebrow.

I picked Avery up, "Yea, Momma. You guys wanna come in?"

Kendall was frozen. He looked from me to Avery and back.

"Kendall? Do you wanna come in?"

He snapped out of his daze, "Yea, sure." He walked in and the rest of the guys followed. They all sat down on the couch and I set Avery on the floor to let him walk around.

"So how have you guys been?" I asked them.

"Alright," Carlos said quickly. "How have you been? It's been like four years since we last saw you and now you a have kid."

I nodded, "Well, I've been busy, as you can see."

Kendall was going to say something, but there was a knock at the door. I went to get it, hoping this time it was Adam. It was, thankfully.

"This is the last of it, Aim," he told me as he set the boxes down on the floor. "Who are they?"

"Guys this is Adam James, he's the one who's been there for me these past four years. Adam, this is Kendall," I gestured to him and the others as I introduced them. "Logan, James, and Carlos."

He raised an eyebrow, "These are the guys who made the bet?"

I nodded.

He stepped forward to shake their hands, "I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it's not since all of you are a bunch of jerks."

"ADAM!"

"What? It's true!"

"Adam, will you please just leave?" I asked annoyed.

He threw me a look and the looked back at the guys, "If you guys," he was looking more at Kendall then the rest of them, "ever hurt her again, you're going to be sorry."

"Adam, I can take care of myself. Can you please just get out?"

"And Kendall, you better take care of Avery."

I grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him towards the door, "Avery said goodbye to your uncle."

"Bye Uncle Adam!"

"Bye buddy," he said as he waved. He hugged me, "Call me if you need anything."

I nodded, "Will do," I shut the door then turned back to the guys.

"Why does Kendall need to take care of Avery?" James asked.

They all looked a little worried.

"Because he's the father," I said to them.

Carlos fell out of his seat; Logan rushed to his side to help him. James sat there shocked and Kendall's eyes were on Avery.

He looked up at me, "Avery is my son?"

I nodded, "Is Carlos going to be okay?"

He sat up slowly, "I'm confused…"

I went into the kitchen and got him a glass of water. "Here," I handed him the glass. He drank it slowly. "Look, I didn't come here to cause any problems."

"Maybe we should go and let you and Kendall talk about this alone," James said. He, Logan and, Carlos said goodbye to Avery then walked to the door.

"Amy, for what it's worth. We're sorry for what we did. It was wrong to bet on you like that," Carlos said to me.

I hugged him, "Don't worry about it guys. It's all in the past; let's leave it there, okay?"

I hugged James and Logan too and then they left. I turned back to Kendall who was watching Avery. I sat next to him on the couch, facing him, leaving some space between us.

_He hadn't changed much in these four years. He was still just as good looking, maybe a bit more. His hair was a little longer though and maybe a little darker, his eyes were still amazingly gorgeous. He looked the same, a bit unhappy. Maybe from what he just found out?_

"I know it's a lot to take in, Kendall. Like I said, I'm not here to cause any trouble; I don't want your money or anything like that. I wouldn't have come at all if it wasn't for Avery."

He looked at me questionably, "What do you mean?"

"I mean when he's at school, he sees all his friends with their dad's. So he started asking me about his dad. He knew that Adam was just his uncle, but he wanted to know his father."

"Wait, so how does Adam fit into all this? You're with him, but he's just Avery's uncle?"

"Momma!" Avery said as he walked over to me with arms wide open.

I smiled as I picked him up, "Hey buddy!" I set him in my lap. "Adam and I aren't together, Kendall."

He looked relived? "I. Am. Confused. Why were you living with him, then?"

"Because he's my cousin, actually he's more like my big brother. I was living with him before I moved here; he's the only family I have so I moved back in with him when I left. When I found out I was pregnant, he wouldn't let me leave unless I was coming back here to tell you that you were the father."

Kendall nodded, "He was right!"

I laughed a bit, "Look Kendall, I can get a paternity test done if you want to be sure that Avery is yours."

"No, I believe you," he said as he looked at Avery. He held out his arms and Avery went willingly into them. "He was my eyes." Avery laughed. "And my dimples."

I smiled, "Yea, he does. It was impossible to leave you behind when I've got a kid that's your exact imprint."

He looked up at me, "Amy, I really am sorry about what happened."

"Kendall, all that is in the past. Just leave it there."

"How can I when those two nights gave me a son?"

I looked away, "Those nights weren't the mistake."

"Momma!" Avery said crawling out of Kendall's arms and into mine. "Are you okay?"

I hugged him, "Of course I am, Avery. Hey, you know how you were asking me before about Daddy?"

He nodded, "Does daddy live here?"

"Mhmm, in fact," I turned him around so that he was facing Kendall. "This is your Daddy."

He fell into Kendall's arms, "Daddy!"

Kendall laughed, "Hey buddy! How are you?"

Avery started clapping, "Daddy! I'm good!" He hugged Kendall, "Daddy, are you going to go away again?"

"Avery, he didn't"

Kendall cut me off, "No way, dude. It's gonna be you and me from now on."

I smiled; looks like Kendall was going to adjust to his new role perfectly.

Avery looked at me, "What about momma?"

"Yea, she's part of it too. We're going to be a family now. I'm going to be here for you and your momma all the time."

Avery hugged his father, "I love you daddy!"

Kendall wrapped his arms around Avery and made eye contact with me, "And I love you."

I looked away. I came back for Avery, not for me. "Alright buddy, it's getting late. You gotta get ready for bed."

Avery pulled away from Kendall, "But momma! Can't I stay with daddy for a little while longer? Please!"

"Yea, momma, please!" Kendall begged.

I laughed, "Okay, you guys hang out for a bit. I'm gonna go fix up your room, Av. Be good for daddy."

He nodded, "I will!"

"Kendall, why don't you give him bathe and then you two can hang out?"

"Uhm, okay?"

I giggled, "Don't worry; he usually does everything for himself." I handed him some clothes for Avery and they went into the bathroom.

I walked into what is now going to be Avery's bedroom. I made the bed and put his nightlight on the stand next to the bed. I packed away his clothes and put began packing away the rest of the things. I heard when Kendall and Avery settled into the living room and began talking. When I was done, I found Avery fast asleep in Kendall's arms.

"Hey," I whispered.

Kendall looked up at me with a huge smile on his face, "Hi."

"You wanna bring him to bed?"

He nodded, "Sure." He walked into Avery's room and placed him on the bed. He pulled the covers over Avery. "Goodnight buddy, I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled as I walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. I kissed his forehead, "Goodnight kiddo. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

Kendall turned on his nightlight and we both walked out of the room. I quietly shut the door. "You were great with him!"

He smiled at me, "He's a great kid! He's a lot like you."

I rolled my eyes, "More like his daddy, I think."

His smile disappeared, "Amy, can we talk about this?"

My smiled turned into a frown, "Talk about what Kendall? We have a son together, what more do you want me to say?" I started walking away.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I want to you talk about you and me."

I looked into his eyes, "Kendall, I, please don't do this."

He shook his head, "Amy, these past four years have been hell for me. I could not stop thinking about you and how I left things between us. I didn't know if you were okay, where you were, how you were doing! All I wanted was to find you and explain!"

I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sorry I stormed off like that, I was just so angry. We had those two wonderful nights together and it was all because of a bet."

"That's the thing," he said pulling back just a bit so he could look me in the eyes. "It wasn't a bet."

I was confused, and by the way he was grinning he could tell.

"The bet was between Carlos, James, and Logan. I never took part in it. Everything that we shared was real." His hands reached up to my face, "Every kiss, every touch, everything I said, I meant it all. I wanted to tell you about the bet that last night we were together."

"I remember. Instead you said that you looked forward to getting to know me."

He nodded, "I chickened out. I'm sorry. For everything."

I leaned into him again, his arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. I processed everything he just said. Everything that happened was just as real for him as it was for me. He meant everything he said that morning I walked out.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"You said that everything you said to me was true."

"It still is true," he interjected.

"Do you think you still love me?" I asked him, hopefully.

He crunched his face, "No, I don't _think_."

I pulled away from him, but he grabbed my hand once again, "Kendall, you can't say all that and then,"

"I _know_ that I love you," he interrupted.

I looked at him as my eyes filled water. He pulled me into his arms again.

"I know it crazy," he began. "We had those two nights together and then tonight. There's still so much we don't know about each other, but I still love you. And I'm willing to do whatever I need to make things work between us. To make us part of a family."

I reached up and kissed him, "I've really missed you these past four years," I whispered against his lips.

He pulled me to the couch where we sat down and talked about the things we missed in each other's lives. I told him about when Avery was born and all the things that he'd missed and he talked about his music.

"I missed a lot," he said sadly.

"Kendall, it's not like you knew that I was pregnant when I left. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't know about. I didn't exactly let you in on what was going on."

"Well, I'm here now," he said with a smile. "I'm going to make up for lost time—with both of you."

I leaned in to kiss him again, "Good, I'm sure we'll both like that."

"How about we start tomorrow?" He suggested. "The three of us do something as a family?"

I nodded, "Sounds great!"

**They're gonna be a family! Who's excited! Haha, the next part is gonna be the ending, just a head's up! I love you for reading, so please go leave me a review! And as always, keep on rushing!:) *heart***


	7. I Love You Too

**Here it is, the last part! I hope you guys like it:) I've really enjoyed reading all your comments, you guys are soo sweet!**

* * *

><p>Kendall was over at my place bright and early the next day. I wasn't even out of bed when he came knocking on the door.<p>

"Kendall! Avery and I are still sleeping, come back later!" I told him sleepily.

He chuckled and slipped his way into the apartment before the door shut. "That's okay; I can cuddle with you while you're sleeping."

I gave him a look.

"I'm one hundred percent serious," he said as he winked. "Why do you think I'm here so early?"

"Fine, but _just_ cuddling," I clarified. "Our son is in the next room, sleeping soundly."

"I like the sound of that, 'our son'," he said as he picked me up in his arms bridal style and connected his lips with mine as he walked into my bedroom and placed me on the bed.

I quickly got under the covers and so did he. His arms found its way to my waist and pulled me close to him. His hand traveled up and down the side of my body.

"Kendall!" I grabbed his hand and pulled it over my waist and intertwined our fingers together to keep him from doing anything more.

He rested his head in the crook of my neck. "I love you," he whispered.

"Mmm, I love you too, now go back to sleep."

He chuckled, "You said you loved me."

XxX

A while later, Kendall and I woke up to Avery jumping up and down on the bed. "Momma! Daddy! Wake up!"

Kendall grabbed Avery and placed him in between us. "Amy, why are you so far away. Come closer," he said to me.

I chuckled and obeyed as we sandwiched Avery in between us.

"Hey!" He complained. "Momma!"

"Oh hey there kiddo, didn't see you there."

"Momma, why is daddy here?"

"He came to see you, but you were still sleeping."

His face lit up, "Really? Can we do something today, daddy?"

"Of course we can buddy! I've got a whole list of things for us to do."

And with that, our day began. Kendall took Avery and me out for brunch at a diner not too far from the apartments. After that, we went to the park; Avery enjoyed the slide and the swing. I sat on the bench and watched as Kendall pushed his son on the swings. After about an hour at the park, Kendall took us to a basketball game. We stopped at one of the vendors before entering the arena where they make customize shirts with your name on the back.

"Wait, let's get one!" Kendall said to us excitedly.

"What names do you want on the back, sir?" the guy asked Kendall.

"One with Schmidt, and two with James."

I shook my head, "Two with Schmidt, and one with James," I corrected.

Kendall looked at me, "Avery Schmidt?"

I nodded, "He is _your_ son, so he has _your_ last name. James is his middle name."

He grinned widely.

After we got our shirts, we went to watch the game. Avery didn't really know what was going on half the time, but whenever Kendall started cheering, Avery did the same; and whenever Kendal was busy yelling 'DEFENSE' Avery never failed to do the same. The game finished a little after five o'clock; we decided that we should head home—Avery had a long day. We got back to my place and Kendall started making dinner as I helped Avery shower.

"Momma! I'm hungry!" Avery complained.

He was also very cranky.

"Alright, big man," Kendall said to his son. "Dinner is almost ready."

I put him in his high chair and sat at the table waiting for Kendall to be done. He finished quickly and set a big bowl of pasta on the table. I took some out for Avery and let it cool before giving it to him. He was silent as he ate, which allowed Kendall and I to eat our dinner too.

"I forgot how good of a cook you are," I teased.

He chuckled, "That won't be a problem from now on."

"Momma! I want some more please!" Avery said.

After he was done eating, Avery had some trouble staying awake. He would doze off for a couple of minutes and his head would fall over, but he would bounce back up awake once again.

"I better put him to bed," I said. I took him out of the highchair.

He began to whine, "Daddy! I want to Daddy to put me to sleep!"

Kendall took him from my arms and carried him into his room. I started cleaning up the kitchen. When I was nearly done, Kendall walked out of Avery's room.

"You sing him to sleep every night?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Most every night, why? Did he ask you to sing a song for him?"

He nodded, "He asked me to sing 'No Idea'."

I smiled, "Before I left, you promised that I would get to hear some of your music, but I never got the chance too, so I listened to some of you stuff online. 'No Idea' is my favorite song; I figured it was a good way to keep you close without it really hurting."

He came up to me crushed his lips to mine. "Do you remember what happened this morning?"

"A lot happened this morning, babe."

"Do you remember when you said that you loved me?"

I nodded, "I do."

"Did you mean it?" He eyes were roamed my face curiously. He wanted me to say yes, but would be okay if I said no.

I smiled, "I did."

"I love you, Amy," He said with a huge grin that spread from ear to ear.

I laughed at his reaction, "I love you too, Kendall."

He kissed me harshly again.

I pulled away after a moment, "If I take you into the room, we have to be quiet; we can't wake Avery up."

He chuckled, "You were always the screamer, babe, you should tell yourself that."

I towed him to the bedroom, "I'll try to keep that in mind."

As soon as the door was shut and locked, Kendall had me on the bed; his hands running across my entire body. His lips on mine, our tongues dancing around in each other's mouth fighting for dominance.

I started unbuttoning his shirt as his lips left mine and moved down toward mine neck. "Mmm, god I missed this."

He pulled of his shirt and then pulled mine off; he quickly unclipped my bra too. His lips connected with mine once again. His hand fumbled down to my pants and undid the button as he quickly slid them off. "Nice panties," he commented as he pulled them off. "You know, I never did replace the ones that I ripped."

"Kendall, can you please shut up and just fuck me?"

He chuckled, "Don't have to ask twice."

I pulled off his pants as he played with my breasts. I let out a moan.

His lips brushed against mine, "I thought you said we had to be quite?"

"I wasn't loud," I said kissing him again.

He thrusted into me then, very unexpectedly. I let out another moan, but this time it wasn't so loud; his lips masked the sound. He started pumping, slow at first, but quickly gaining speed. He grabbed my hands and moved them near the top of my head, using them as a sort of anchor to thrust into me harder and harder each time. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back just a bit, ensuring that he hit my sweet sport with every thrust. Eventually, the kisses stopped and were replaced with large amounts of gasps for air. Kendall was pounding into me so fast that it was becoming difficult to breathe, difficult to match his pace, and difficult to avoid coming. I tried my best to stay as quiet as I could, but when I reached my climax, I screamed out Kendall's name. His hand was quickly over my mouth as he spilled into me.

"If I move my hand, do you promise to keep quiet?" he asked with a big smile on his face. I nodded. "So much for not making noise," he teased as he leaned into kiss me.

I chuckled, "We're just going to have to work on that."

He rolled off of me, "Mmm, sounds good to me." It was silent for a moment. "Amy?"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to leave again, right?"

I looked into his eyes, "Nope."

He smiled, but his eyes were still doubtful.

"Kendall, I love you. So much. I want to be with you. I want our son to know his father. I want you to be in our lives. I promise, I'm not leaving again."

He smiled again, this time; the smile touched his eyes, "Good because I'm not going to let you leave."

I reached up to kiss him, "I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

XxX

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. There was no Kendall, only a note.

_Good morning, beautiful! There's something that I need to take care of, so I had to leave. I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you, Kendall_.

I reluctantly got out of bed and went to shower, then got dressed. I walked into Avery's room. "Hey, kiddo! Time to wake up," I said to him, shaking him slightly.

He groaned, "Momma, I don't wanna."

"I don't wanna hear it, mister! Come on, get up!"

He sighed, "Is daddy here?"

"Not right now, but I'm sure he'll be here later. Why don't we go get some breakfast?"

He nodded, "Okay!" He jumped into my arms.

As I walked out of the bedroom, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

"You know," Kendall started, "You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that."

I turned to see him, Carlos, Logan, and James walk through the door.

"Daddy!" Avery exclaimed. I set him on the floor and he ran into his father's arms.

"I wasn't the one who forgot to lock it on the way out," I commented.

Kendall walked up to me, with Avery in his arms, and kissed me.

"Yuck!" Avery said.

I pulled away and laughed, "Did you take care of whatever it is that came up?"

He nodded, "Yes. And no. I need your help with it."

"Uhh, okay?"

He chuckled as he took my hand and led me to the couch. "Sit." I complied and then he handed me Avery. He went to stand in line with the other guys. "Go easy on us, okay?"

I nodded, "Sure?"

"I love ya, when you ain't got nobody to love. And girl, I adore ya when there's no one to adore. And I'll show you, yea, that there's no one to show. And I'll know you if you want somebody to know."

James took over after Kendall was finish, then Carlos and Logan. Avery and I sang along with every word. I wasn't sure as to what was going on though.

When they were done, Avery started clapping. "Yay, daddy!"

Kendall smiled at his son and then walked over to us. He got down on one knee. "I love you so much."

"Kendall, what are you doing?"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

"Kendall, I don't know what"

He kissed me quickly, "Shut up and listen to me, okay?"

I sat quietly.

He pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it, "I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you—getting to know you, spending each day with you, and our son. I don't want to be without you anymore. Amy James, will you marry me?"

There were tears in my eyes. My breathed hitched and my heart was beating so fast.

Avery looked up at me, "Momma?" he whispered. "Say yes!"

I laughed, "Yes! Of course, I will marry you!"

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger before he kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

"I love you too!" Avery yelled!

Both Kendall and I laughed as we hugged our son.

**The end! What do you guys think? Thank you for reading and leaving all your comments! Can you do it one more time? I love you guys and I promise to be back with a new story soon-and to update "Just a Coincidence"! As always, keep on rushing *heart***


End file.
